A cursed boy's will and a broken girl's heart
by Starrypinkangel09
Summary: Jin, a very misunderstood boy, tries to overcome the devil inside him & requires the help of the loving Xiaoyu but when he sees her battered and bruised, does he have the will to help without letting the curse get to him? and maybe even heal her heart?


**This is my first Jin/Xiaoyu so hope you like.**

The rain was pouring down hard. The thunder clapped viciously through the skies and the lightning looked like it wasn't far from reaching the earth. Slow footsteps dragged its way through the soil as it tried to reach its main destination. The figure was slowly approaching a large home, instantly it felt comforted. It used what little strength it had left to jumped up to the second story window. With its long clawed hand, it knocked on the window.

A young girl who was sleeping in her bed did not hear the disturbance, so the creature knocked even louder. She shifted over to the other side that was facing the window and the creature knocked once more to get her attention.

She slowly opened her eyes, and at first, all she saw was darkness, that is until the lightning flashed once more and showed a terrifying creature standing outside her window. She screamed as she tried to run but got tangled up in her blankets and fell to the floor. The creatures yellow eyes widened as he showed concern for her. The young girl looked at him terrified.

" What is this? Am I dreaming?"

" You aren't dreaming. It's me, Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu looked at the creature more closely.

" Jin?!"

He only nodded his head. She now knew why she didn't recognize him. He was in his devil form. Even though she knew about the devil gene inside him, she had never seen him in this form.

" Xiaoyu, please…help me."

She looked at him and saw that his exposed chest was bleeding. She got up and headed toward the window. But Jin could swear that before she even got up, she had glared at him. But the minute she saw him fading in and out of unconsciousness, she immediately ran to the window.

She unlocked it, and the window's door was push through because of Jin's weight being pressed against it. Xiaoyu opened up her arms and caught him before he made impact with the floor. He had fainted. And the devil side of him had faded away. He was finally back to normal. Or just about as normal as Jin Kazama could be.

She slung one of his arms over her shoulders and dragged him over to her bed. She took off his shoes that were covered in mud and left them by her door, then laid him down on her bed. She went into the bathroom, and brought out a first aid kit. Jin laid there, looking so fragile and pale, she couldn't tell if he was trying to regain his strength or dying on her bed.

" Jin can you hear me?" she asked concerned.

"…Yes." He said just barely above a whisper.

She sighed in relief.

" I'm gonna need you to sit up for me."

Xiaoyu then wrapped her arms gently around his scarred torso and lifted him so his head was leaning against the bed post. She cringed alittle, noticing how tone his muscles were and how his completion was such a beautiful tan color when she was a pale as a ghost. He was just beautiful, she couldn't deny it, but she had to resist just jumping on him and holding him close to her body.

She then pulled out a cotton ball and dabbed it in alcohol and started to rub it against his chest, which resulted in him grunting in pain.

" You ok?"

" Yeah…I can't thank you enough for doing this for me Xiao."

She just looked away carelessly as she soaked another cotton ball in alcohol.

" You don't have to. You never thanked me before, you don't have to start now."

Just as she was about to tend to his wounds once again, Jin grabbed her hand before she could do so, and stared at her somewhat broken hearted.

" Xiaoyu, I know I haven't been fair to you. You should never even have to see me in that form, but you do all the time. And every time you do, I always need your help. I'm sorry if it feels like I've taken advantage of you, cause that's not what I'm trying to do at all. I'm trying to overcome this damned curse that's overcome my family…and I need your help. Please Xiaoyu…"

She sighed.

" Jin I've heard it all before, I don't care what you do. The fact that I've even let me use me to this point shows…"

" I WASN'T USING YOU!"

She ignored his outburst and continued.

" …it shows that I care about you enough to let you do so."

" Xiaoyu…"

" But what do you care? It doesn't matter."

" Xiaoyu, why are-"

" Shut up!"

He looked back at her surprised.

" If you talk anymore, I swear I'll kick you out right now!"

He opened up his mouth to say something, but decided it was best to leave it and she continued to wrap his wounds in complete silence.

Once she was finished, she got up and walked downstairs, Jin following her. He noticed a strange limp in her legs as she walked and was quite curious from it. She walked to the front door and opened it, ushering him out.

" See you next time, Jin." She said, knowing full well he would be coming back for her help.

" Xiaoyu, I'd really like to just talk to you."

" No! it's because of you that I'm in the mess I'm in!"

"What are you talking about?!"

" Just get out!"

Jin was reluctant but then he saw tears welling up in her eyes and thought it was better for now that he left.

" Alright. But you know if you ever need me for anything, I'll be here."

" Yeah whatever... Just go."

He never heard her sound so hurt and angry. With nothing he could do, he just walked out, as the door slammed behind him. He didn't even understand fully why she was so angry at him. It felt like there was more that she was angry about…something she was hiding.

' Xiaoyu thinks I can't be there for her…I'll prove her wrong.' he thought.

He ran off to the forests that surrounded Xiaoyu's home, which she was so lucky to have since forest were somewhat rare in Japan, at least in the area she lived. He ran past all sorts of plants and picked up an assortment of flowers.

He spent hours finding the right kind of flowers to make her the perfect assortment. Red, blue, black, white, purple, pink, a whole rainbow in one simple bouquet.

' It's not much, but it's a start.' he thought.

He walked back to her home and knocked on the door, but there was no response. He knocked again and again and several different times…no answer. Now he was worried. All the lights were out in her house, but it seemed a little late for him to think that she would go anywhere. He wanted to make sure she was safe. And even though is was extremely dangerous for him, he was going to transform into his devil form.

That way he could just fly up and look into the windows instead of breaking in and if someone dangerous was in there, he'd already be in his strongest state.

He transformed and flew up to all the windows in the house and made sure to see the first floor rooms as well. In the end he checked all the rooms and found nothing.

" Maybe she did leave.." but his accusation was pushed to the side when he heard mumbling coming from the house and it came from her room. He flew over to her window and peaked inside. He really could see anything for it was dark, but then he saw a small line of light. The kind that looks like you be able to see behind a closed door.

He then heard running water and small grunts.

" What the hells going on?!"

He had to know for sure, so he used his newly sharpened nail to push in between the crack of the window and push up the latch. He stepped inside softly, in order not to startle her and get ambushed. He set the bouquet of flowers on her bed and got closer to the closed door which was to the bathroom.

He heard the running water and heard the grunts were coming from Xiaoyu. It sounded like she was in pain. Then he heard something fall on the floor, a large thud and her break out into tears, but he really got worried when he smelled her blood with his new keen senses.

He couldn't take it anymore. He barged through the door.

" Xiaoyu what's going-"

He stopped in mid sentence. The display in front of him was truly horrific. Xiaoyu sat in the middle of the bathroom floor with bloody scratches and bruises all over her legs and arms, and bruises and what looked like bite marks on her neck. Her long hair, which was usually tied up into two cute ponytails was now cascading down her bruised shoulders. Her legs were completely covered in blood and she sat there with tears in her eyes.

" Oh my god, Xiaoyu!!"

Her eyes widened, not fully processing that Jin was in her house seeing her in the predicament until seconds later. She then tried to cover herself with a towel so he wouldn't see all her injuries.

" Jin! What are you doing?! Get out!"

" Are you out of your damn mind?! We've got to get you cleaned up! What happened, who did this?!"

"…You were supposed to find out. I tried to keep it hidden."

" Xiaoyu don't worry about that right now! What happened?!"

Her eyes started to well up with even more tears. He changed back to his regular form and went into the middle of the floor and pulled the towel off of her, seeing every last injury that was made from her neck, down. He held her as close to his chest as possible, not caring that her blood was being wiped onto him.

" Xiaoyu… what happened? Please you have to tell me something."

She looked at him with such sadness.

" He happened… I'm scared Jin. I don't know what to do. I can't stop him!" she said while looking down.

Jin wasn't going to find out who he was just yet, he knew that after this, she would be very unwilling to tell him. Especially since she knows that if she does tell, he **WILL** kill him.

Jin held her as close to his body as possible and held with a gentle touch in order not to harm her now very fragile skin. He continually looked down at her legs and seeing all the countless blood that spilled from her. Every inch of his body was shaking in anger, but he wanted to stay calm for her.

" Xiaoyu, look at me."

" I-I can't! I can't look into another man's face!"

Jin grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his piercing eyes that expressed so much anger and sorrow for seeing her this way.

" Don't ever be afraid to look at me. I will never hurt you, don't you know that?"

She looked away.

" I don't know anything anymore…"

He made her look at him once again.

" Xiaoyu…you don't have to tell me who did this yet. We'll talk about it later, but I have to know…did he rape you?

Xiaoyu eyes widened more as countless tears spilled out. Jin hands balled up into a fist, turning pale white, waiting desperately for her to answer him as she sat there in a fearful silence. He just prayed over and over that it wasn't what he assumed.

**wanna see what happens next. what will Xiaoyu tell him? and how will Jin take it? all these will be answered if you send in reviews so please dont hold back**


End file.
